Black women suffer disproportionately high rates of type 2 diabetes (T2DM) and associated complications (i.e. retinopathy, renal failure, and peripheral vascular disease). Self-management in the form of dietary therapy is a major component of the recommended regimen for achieving and maintaining metabolic control in T2DM. Barriers and supports to self-management of T2DM have been explored, including the influences of self-efficacy, SES, and social support. However, their combined or moderating effects on dietary intake have not been studied, particularly in the subgroup of Black women. Therefore, the purpose of the proposed secondary analysis is to examine the relationship of self-efficacy, SES (education, income, employment), and social support with dietary intake and metabolic control (HbA1c, lipid levels, and body mass index [BMI]) in Black women with T2DM. A correlational, cross-sectional design will be used with a mixed methods approach. Quantitative data will be collected from Black women with T2DM enrolled in the larger study, "Self-Care Interventions for Black Women with Type 2 Diabetes" using the following instruments: Demographic Data Form, Diabetes Care Profile, Diabetes Self-Efficacy Outcomes Expectancies Questionnaire, and Nutritionist Five Collection Form. Physiological measurements will include HbA1c values, lipid levels, and BMI. Correlations and t-tests/Wilcoxon rank tests will be performed to determine the presence of relationships among the variables. Qualitative data will be collected from a sub-sample of Black women in order to further explore the influence of self-efficacy, SES, and social support on dietary intake and metabolic control.